Aida Mana
Aida Mana is the lead Cure in DokiDoki! Pretty Cure. She is a girl who is always eager to do things for the sake of others. Her Cure form is . Personality Mana is a second year student at Oogai First Middle School, and is the student council president as well. She is a cheerful girl who is great at sports and is excellent at her studies. She is popular at school, and is trusted not only by the students, but by all the adults around her too. She often worries about other people, and takes on various problems on her own in order not to burden others. She is great at taking care of people, resolving conflicts, helping friends out with extracurricular activities, and solving problems. However, she often rushes into things before thinking it through. She is childhood friends with Rikka, who is the council's secretary, and Alice. History One day, when Mana was visiting the Clover Tower during her school's orientation program, an enemy who called themselves "Selfish" appeared, and tried to manipulate her inner heart. To fight the enemy, she borrowed power from a magical fairy named Sharuru to transform into Pretty Cure. Relationships Hishikawa Rikka - Rikka is one of Mana's childhood friends as well as her secretary. Yotsuba Arisu - An elementary schooltime classmate and another childhood friend of Mana. Kenzaki Makoto - Judging from the trailer, Mana seems to be a big fan of Makoto. Sharuru - Sharuru is a rabbit-like fairy mascot and Mana's transformation partner. Cure Heart "Pervading love! Cure Heart!!" "みなぎる愛！キュアハート！！" "Minagiru ai! Kyua Haato!!" Attacks Cure Heart's main attack is My Sweet Heart, with the incantation . Appearance Mana has short, magenta hair, with curls that stick out at the back and a small ponytail at the top, held up by a small pink bow. Her eyes are also magenta, but of a slightly lighter shade. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink shirt with purple and white striped sleeves, a pink skirt with frills of pink and white, violet knee-high socks and white & rose red colored shoes. As Cure Heart, her eye color changes slightly to a lighter pink, while her hair color changes drastically from magenta to blond, with two small buns on her head, (similar to bunny ears, or a heart shape), a curly mullet below her head and one big ponytail behind her head. She has white and pink colored heart-shaped accessories in her hair, a small pink choker, pink arm warmers with magenta hearts and white & pink colored boots with magenta colored hearts on them as well. She has pink, white and a little light blue colored dress with magenta heart on her chest and rose red colored ribbon on her pelvis. She also has a few frills under her dress and dark pink short-like pants underneath. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commyne. Etymology Aida (相田) - Ai (相) means "togetherness" referring to being close to people who they trust her, while da (田) means "field". Mana (マナ) - Mana (愛) means "love". It might refer to her loving nature. If combined with "Ai (相)", Souai ''(相愛) it can also mean "love each other". Coincedently, in Chinese, Ai (愛) means "love". Trivia *Cure Heart is the fourth Cure to have her hair color changed drastically after Higashi Setsuna, Hanasaki Kaoruko, Houjo Hibiki and Minamino Kanade. She is also the second lead Cure to have her hair color drastically change. *Cure Heart is the third protagonist to have blonde hair and pink theme color after Shiny Luminous and Cure Peach. *Mana's hairstyle almost resembles Yumehara Nozomi's from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 when let down. *Mana is the first lead Cure to be excellent in both academics ''and sports, while she is the second lead Cure who is excellent in academics, the first being Hanasaki Tsubomi. *She is also the second lead Cure whose last name does not begin with an "H" or an "M", preceeded again by Nozomi. **Also, she is the second lead Cure who does not have an "I" in her first name, the fist being Love. *Mana is the first and only lead Cure being the student council president so far, also the fourth Cure overall who became a student council leader after Minazuki Karen, Myoudouin Itsuki and Aoki Reika. *A part of Cure Heart's hairstyle is similar to that of bunny ears, as her her transformation partner, Sharuru, is a rabbit-like fairy mascot. **However, this hairstyle could also resemble a heart shape, to fit the theme of her name, Cure Heart. *Some parts of her outfit are similar to Cure Black, Cure Bloom, Cure Peach, Cure Berry, Cure Blossom, Cure Rhythm and especially her predecessor, Cure Happy. Gallery Official Gallery Dokidokiprofile4.jpg|Official Profile (Toei Animation) heart.profasahi.png|Cure Heart Old Profile (TV Asahi) heart.asahi.jpg|Cure Heart Official profile (TV Asahi) heart.prof.png|Cure Heart Full Profile (Toei Animation) Hearttop.jpg|Official Header Stance cureheart.png|Pretty Cure Channel Official Profile mana.profile.toei.png|Mana Official Profile (Toei Animation) mana.asahi.jpg|Mana Official Profile (TV Asahi) 15498_464501546919992_730756235_n.jpg|Mana in her school uniform. Screenshots Skärmavbild 2013-01-06 kl. 17.11.55.png|Mana in the preview. mana.curelavie.png|Mana holding her Cure Lavie. heart.full.body.jpg|Cure Heart Appears heart.fight.png|Cure Heart in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2. Previews 407658 458112314227082 2109981672 n.jpg|Heart Concept Art Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure